


boy from the stars

by rogueseas



Series: what's love other than constantly trying? [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Hinata POV, M/M, Magic Realism, Romance, at this point everyone should know i can't not write angst, i think, idk - Freeform, iwaizumi yearns au, or they're all just crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueseas/pseuds/rogueseas
Summary: there is a boy who sits atop a rock overlooking the stars, waiting for someone to come back home.or,day four: (in) space
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: what's love other than constantly trying? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	boy from the stars

**Author's Note:**

> if you've been reading the whole series, you might be looking for day three. there's none. the theme said chill so i chilled, lmao.
> 
> i went and added a little more of a fantasy-ish/tale vibe here, which i don't usually do because i don't really know how to do it, lmao.
> 
> it would seem like a bit like magic realism but i'm not entirely sure if the magic is supposed to be a metaphor or taken literally as magic existing either. i don't know if they're all just crazy or there really is magic, HAHAHAHAHA. this is why writing magic is hard, ohmygod. anyway, interpret it anyway you would.
> 
> enjoy!

there is a boy who sits atop a rock facing the stars at night, he looks at the stars for a long, long time—he always sits there, just right as the sun sets and sits there, and sits, and sits, and waits just until the sun rises again—for something everyone already seems to know about.

the elders in town only smile a little sadly, voice turning into soft murmurs at the mention of the boy who sits on the big rock facing the stars at night. the ones his age shake their heads, as though not quite comprehending and yet sympathizing, one says once, “he’s waiting for someone to come back home,” and the kids much younger build tales and tales about a girl in space, someone the boy loved—sometimes, they’d correct them, that it was a boy he loved, a boy. it did not matter in the end, the only fact that remained was that he was waiting for something, someone who could only be located among the stars.

hinata is new in town, and he doesn’t quite understand. but he wants to.

“tooru,” the boy says, “tooru’s his name,” gently, like a murmur to the wind, like speaking any louder would startle the world with just one name. hinata thinks over how gentle one person could utter another’s name and yet also invoke in it power that one may tremble and respect the person with just one mention of their name. he puts a name to the fabled boy located in the stars and did not mention his own until asked, as though he was second only even to himself, as though there is nothing that occupies his head aside from the boy in the stars.

iwaizumi hajime is the name of the boy who sits atop a rock overlooking the stars every night. he says that the person he loved had loved the stars so much he wanted to reach for it and reach for it he did. he said his beloved was golden, with pure white wings and a beautiful smile, and the only reason he ever stayed was for hajime himself. but you could not contain those who belong to the skies or fate will take them back themselves.

so tooru flew. on the night he left, he’d laughed at hajime and said, “silly, iwa-chan, of course i’ll come back for you. the stars may have been home once, but i only belong in your arms.”

but he hasn’t been back ever since.

hinata learns to sit with iwaizumi-san, because no one believes him and no one is ever patient enough to sit with him. iwaizumi-san is quiet but also funny in all the right places. iwaizumi talks about tooru-san and everything that he was, he is, and everything he will become _because he’s coming back home_ and hinata believes him.

in exchange, hinata tells stories from school and the mountains he came from and pixies and spirits in the woods no one ever believes and iwaizumi-san hums thoughtfully, like he believes in hinata. he says tooru and him would get along well, because they loved the same things, saw the same things—he said, there was once a time when iwaizumi refused to believe tooru’s silly stories too and pretended not to see the hurt in tooru’s eyes when he did—because everyone is stuck believing in their own realities to ever understand anyone else’s. because when people dream, sometimes the only thing outsiders can see is what they can’t do and not what they can, not what they could be.

so when tooru left, iwaizumi sent him off with a kiss and a soft smile, telling him to _come back home soon_ because it was one of the only things he could do for someone who wished for someone to believe in him, because tooru could be silly and fantastical, but he was also brilliant and magic himself.

tooru-san comes back home in broad daylight, bruised and worn and tired, and hinata thinks it a crime that he’s the first one to see iwaizumi-san’s beloved. he knows because he sees the wings, small and a bit charred, and yet tooru-san remains glowing—just like how iwaizumi-san said he did.

he leads the man back to iwaizumi-san’s house, although it would seem he would have known regardless of hinata leading him. he drags his feet quietly and makes a trail off of the soil as though he could not refrain from leaving his mark all over the world. hinata follows behind him quietly, erasing the trail because he thinks tooru-san might not appreciate being disturbed if the town realizes he’s back. not until he’s back home.

tooru-san collapses only when he manages to place himself in iwaizumi-san’s arms as though it has been a century of just waiting to be back home. iwaizumi-san cries, and it is a contrast to his usual voice—quiet and serene—and hinata wonders if this is because he wishes for the world to hear him cry, in thanks that tooru-san was allowed to come back home, or if it’s because tooru-san gives him the power to be more than he is, he wonders if iwaizumi’s voice has always been this loud—waiting to be uncaged. or perhaps it’s both.

somehow, it feels as though iwaizumi-san has been liberated. and unsurprisingly enough, tooru-san too.

when asked, tooru would tell the others that he’d been traveling the world, one city at a time. and then he’d tell hinata and iwaizumi about the stars, the ones he’d managed to go to, the reason for why he’d burned his wings—sometimes, hinata himself would think it fantastical and silly, and yet he knows he’ll never meet a creature so beautiful again in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts, but please be kind. I KNOW I'M A MESS.
> 
> i'm at @[feralsougo](https://twitter.com/feralsougo) on twt!
> 
> for [more](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueseas/works?fandom_id=758208) haikyuu fics!
> 
> 11/9/19.


End file.
